


水开·相恋十年十一题

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 3





	水开·相恋十年十一题

1\. 习惯性吻别  
2015年五月27日。皇马对赫塔费的比赛。  
大概是那样吧。马德里的春天——他记不住了，一个明媚到阳光晃眼的日子——他走过去，看着闷声躲在队伍最后的阿维拉人，搂住那人宽阔的肩膀。把金发粘在那人额头上。腰肢紧贴着那人的肋骨。  
Dame un beso.他说。Dame un besito，Iker。只有这样，才能让我在那片草地上感到好运。  
就像只有你，才能让我感受到自己是被神眷顾的孩子。

2\. 压力爆发  
Sergio不明白发生了什么事。紧接着——他的大脑和神经系统好像不太能以一个频率游弋了——他发现Iker在哭。  
是的，Iker，那个棕色眼睛的男人，刚刚获得了阿斯图里亚斯王子奖的球员，世界杯冠军，皇家马德里的队长，他在哭，形状优美的手指埋住了深邃的眼眶，略带苦味的液体顺着细长的虎口流下来，浸湿了他的衣服。  
但当他的手机开始振动的时候，就好像有一层虚假的壳破碎了似的，Sergio平日所认识的那个温柔博大的背影，突然又从这哭泣的驼背中脱胎而出。  
“是的，Xavi，我很抱歉……告诉Cesc，我真的很抱歉……我？不，我很好……”  
“Besos……再见。”

3\. Can’t take my eyes off you  
整件事真是奇怪。酒杯里的莫吉托在夏日紫外线中焕发光彩，泳池边蓝色的长凳油漆里透着凉意，他刚刚打翻了两杯鸡尾酒，而Iker居然在身后偷看他。  
他晃了晃手里的iPhone4s，屏幕显示Iker一分钟前刚刚在社交软件上更新了什么。那是他晒太阳的背影。  
“你究竟在干什么啊？嗯？”  
而Iker正拼命安慰自己：嗯，这不算偷窥他人。那天阳光正好，而他新染的白发实在是太闪亮了，仅此而已。

4\. 学会了你擅长的事  
Iker震惊地看着眼前的场景：一小时前他还称之为厨房的位置现在是一团焦黑色的垃圾焚烧中心，刀叉全部被拿出来变幻了位置，右边的橱柜里丝丝幻化出青烟，Iker不愿去想象到底是何种物质在那可怜的柜子里燃烧。  
“看Iker！”而Ramos就站在他的厨房的中央，系着一条粉色的围裙，“我学会做土豆炒鸡蛋了！”

7\. 酩酊大醉  
幻影。流光。新鲜空气。  
红色的幻影，金色的流光。奥地利的黑色夜空里仿佛弥散罂粟花的香气。  
他不记得自己喝了什么，只知道第二天起床夹克背后被人贴了轩尼诗的标签，兜里还有个酒瓶起子，他只能从颜色推测那是Mahou啤酒赠送的产品。他的世界仿佛在永恒旋转，而在那唯一静止的原点，在飞机机舱的狭小通道里——他越过不知道是谁的毛茸茸的黑发，揭开长发少年扣在头顶的白绿色条纹帽子，吻了Sergio·Ramos·Garcia的嘴唇。  
当着一飞机乘客的面。当然，哦对了，他的手还迎面搭在另一个人的肩膀上以保持平衡。  
“¡Fuera！”David Villa恼火地说，从他和Sergio中间挤了出去*：“你非得这样炫耀自己的身高吗，Iker？”

*爱狗熊！让我熊出场！（不

10\. 你的手还是那么冷  
不知为何，皇马的医务室装修得很气派，墙上没有其他地方那些关于队史或荣誉室的照片，倒是有漂亮的白色瓷砖和舒适的卧床——Redondo从前总说这是考虑到来这里的队员心情都不会太好的缘故。他说话时的表情如此悠闲，以至于仅是回忆便令躺在这里的Iker心烦意乱。  
他看着自己缠满绷带的右手，有那么一瞬间想要拍张照片纪念一下，却发现颤抖不止的左手无法单独完成这项任务。直到Sergio来了，他手足无措，只能假装轻松地说：帮我照张照片吧，Sergio。等我好了，可以留个纪念。我们可以把它阿尔瓦罗看。  
紧接着他意识到对于Sergio来说Alvaro还是一个必要时可以谈笑的队友，而不像他，因为几件愚蠢的小事，便把他们的友谊放进了离心机搅拌。他只好抿紧嘴唇，留下一阵尴尬的沉默。  
他在等待Sergio开口。他想，他甚至会去向那人道歉——如果Sergio这样要求的话。  
但Sergio没有提到左后卫的名字，也没有提到别人。事实上，他省略了所有会让Iker从他身上发现领袖气质的空话；他只是握住他的手，没受伤的那只，一边任由泪水顺着他折断过一次的鼻梁滴落，一边轻启毫无血色的嘴唇。  
Iker闭上双眼。  
他说：你的手好凉，Iker。

19.说不出口的情话  
“Sergio Ramos，你为什么在无名指上纹了纹身？”  
“——等等，Sergio，你为什么要在手指上纹金牛座的图案？”

20\. 公路旅行  
“......阿维拉是辽阔的中央高原上最威严最具卡斯蒂利亚风骨的城市......从来不会感觉到刺耳的嘈杂，它纵横的沟壑间只有风的呼啸，在冬天的夜晚剧烈变调......”  
Sergio坐在副驾驶座上，大声读着《印象与风景》里关于阿维拉的句子。他把a发成e的安达鲁西亚口音，倒是让人想象到一百年前坐公共马车路过此地的洛尔迦。  
“好啦，Sergio。”Iker空出一只手拍拍他的肩膀。这对Iker来说相当不常见，毕竟他开车时总是全神贯注：“我们马上就到阿维拉了。你会看见她，虽然城墙的确是黑色的，但是一点也不阴森恐怖。你瞧，这座城市对待异教徒的态度已经和那会儿不同了。”  
Sergio显得若有所思。“你说，费德里科*当年来到这里的时候，已经知道自己身上那个令人尴尬的小问题了吗？”  
“你说呢？”Iker轻轻转动方向盘。“你十八岁的时候，就已经知道自己是个基佬了？”  
“说不定吧。不过，我倒是想过，如果能变得像洛尔迦一样有名，倒是挺有趣的。”  
他若有所思地看看窗外，然后翻开了书的下一页。 “城里的街巷很窄，大多堆积着冰雪的寒冷。黑色的房屋，盾徽锈迹斑斑，门上有巨大的楔形拱石和金色钉子......”

*即洛尔迦。《印象与风景》是他大学时代在西班牙旅行时写的游记。

27\. 秘密抽屉  
Iker发现Sergio床边的第三层抽屉有些古怪。于是有一天——Sergio去参加某个愚蠢的活动时——他偷偷打开了床头柜最下层的抽屉。  
它总是锁着，而且他时常能看见这枚小巧的铁钥匙在Sergio厚厚的Gucci钱夹里摇晃。  
我只是想知道Jesus或者Pilar的照片在不在里面。他偷偷安慰自己。并设法用从汽车底座里找一欧元硬币时相同的精神解脱法解释自己的嫉妒心。  
结果他发现那是一个空抽屉。抽屉底用粉色颜料写着：«j'aimais moins votre visage de jeune femme que celui que vous avez maintenant, dévasté. »*  
旁边是一张他穿着十二号球衣的照片。  
“欢迎从波尔图回来，Iker。”在他身后Sergio关上门，得意洋洋地晃着车钥匙和内容物是一张白纸的邀请函。

*自己百度去，情人里最有名的那句话。

28\. 我们还没做过的事  
“相守一生。”Sergio说。  
“什么？”  
“我们还没作为球员相守一生，然后作为教练继续一起工作。所以你不能离开马德里，Iker。”  
“是啊。”年长些的男人心不在焉地说，继续玩他的飞行棋。

30\. 迟来十年的告白  
他站在更衣室门口看新水源球场的雨。一只蝴蝶在雨中下坠，最后落在了他脚边。他看了看它，那个弱小无助的生灵，荧光黄色的翅膀，像西班牙的国徽，像四年前人们在约翰内斯堡引燃的烟花，像他的衣服，被雨水浸透，又被无力的海风吹拂。  
像一张纸，被揉碎，被打湿，被踩踏，终于失去了形状。  
像耳机里的音乐，因为某种巨大黑暗阴翳而不断失衡，最终演变成尖锐的耳鸣。  
留下他站在更衣室门口看那个颠倒了的世界，欢呼的球场。  
然后他的恋人从身后搂住他。塞维利亚人已经脱掉了上衣和球袜，在雨中污水四溅，落在他小腿大力神杯的纹身上。  
Sergio把那只已显陈旧的国旗护腕塞在他掌心里。Iker知道那是他的幸运物。“我爱你，Iker。”他低下头，把眉眼埋进Iker的颈窝：“——我是不是说得太迟了？”  
不。永远都不迟。Iker说。


End file.
